Element Force Rangers
by guardianranger
Summary: Group of misfits come together at a crisis help save their world from evil. I need help with allies and names.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

1\. Name:

Color Rank: Blue

Element-Controls Water

Hair:

Height

Biological parent:

Siblings:

Hobbies.

Town:

Age:

2\. Name:Charlotte Scott Shiba

Color Rank:Purple

Element-Thunder

Hair:Brown

Age:14

Town:Mystic City

Mom:Jenna Scott-MIA

Dad: Jayden Shiba-MIA

Siblings: None

Relatives:Yes

Aunt Lauren Shiba

3\. Name: Raven White

Color Rank:Red

Element Force-Fire

Biological parents are deceased

Foster parents-Jules and Andrew Johnson

Relatives:Yes: Theodore Jarvis Johnson-blue space/astro ranger, Lukas age 17

Town:Angel Grove

4\. Name.

Color Rank:Silver

Element Force Powers:Lightening

Parent:

Need help with names please.

Allies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Raven White was at angel grove high school, she was only 4 years old when her birth parents died. Now she is being raised by her foster parents-whose son is the blue space/astro ranger.

Theodore Jarvis Johnson-now in his early 20's.

Lukas Johnson-age 17 years old.

Now meeting her foster brother's friends at the house.

"Raven, this came for you"answered Jules Johnson.

Giving her daughter a letter.

Raven sits down in a chair.

Andrew and Lukas were outside entertaining TJ friends.

(Charlotte Scott) being raised by Jason Scott and friend Tommy Oliver.

Both of them lost their love ones also-Trini Kwan was killed in car accident. Katherine Hillard she left Tommy 12 years ago.

Raven opens the letter-which was address to her-reads the contents.

Screams.

TJ comes racing onto the porch.

"Raven, what's wrong?"asked Cassie Chen.

"Jules and Andrew! I gotten accepted into the Solar/Element academy in Mystic City"answered Raven.

"Give me that"answered Carlos.

"Hey"answered Ashley Hammond.

"Thought had to be accepted into that special school if your parents were rangers?"asked Carlos.

Raven sits down. "My biological parents weren't power rangers, so why was I accepted into the school?"asked Raven.

Jules Johnson sits down. "Raven, there's someone special who wants to see you in the front yard"answered Jules.

"Mom! What's going on?"asked TJ.

Jules looks at her son.

Andrew looks at his son.

15 minutes later

Raven is talking to 2 students standing in the front yard.

"Wait a minute your accepted into this special school?"answered Raven.

"Yes! My name is Trinity Collins, am the blue element force ranger"answered Trinity.

Name: Trinity Collins

Biological parents: Jenny Scott-from the future time-she is deceased through.

Wesley Collins-time force red ranger.

Age: 15 years old.

Color Rank: Blue

Element: Water

Raven looks at Trinity Collins. "I do not understand my parents weren't power rangers, so why was I accepted into this school?"answered Raven.

"TJ Johnson is the astro/space blue ranger"answered Derek Oliver.

Mouth open wide.

"We were told to give you this, morpher"answered Trinity.

Giving Raven a morpher.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Raven White had arrived at the Solar/Element Force Academy, her foster brother TJ Johnson and his friends drove her there.

"Wondered what color your morpher is?"asked Carlos.

"Why only Trinity Collins and Derek Oliver showed up in Angel Grove like 4 days ago?"asked Ashley.

"Trinity mention she is the blue element force ranger"answered Andros.

"Guess will meet the others on your team at the school"answered Cassie.

4 hrs drive to Mystic City.

A population of 300.00.

Yes! It's a small town.

Mainly most are cadets whose parents were former rangers.

Trinity Collins, Derek Oliver, Colin Myers, Amelia Cobrett, Amanda Scott and there were several others there waiting for the new students to arrived at the school.

Mouths were wide open.

"This isn't a school, it's more like a huge mansion"answered Ashley and Carlos at once.

"Welcome to our a humble home"answered Colin Myers-he arrived 5 days ago.

"This building is your home?"answered Karone.

"Yes"answered several voices.

"Justin Stewart what are you doing here?"exclaimed Carlos, Ashley, Cassie and TJ at once said.

"Uncle Justin lives and teaches here"answered a voice.

Those who were in yard turned towards the voice.

Charlotte Scott made her way down the stairs. "Welcome to the academy, where you will train and live for at least 4 yrs"answered Charlotte.

"4 years! No way is Raven staying in this dumb"answered Ashley.

"Most of us have stayed here for at least over 3 years now"answered Amanda Scott.

"Our parents or siblings understood what's going on at the school"answered Derek Oliver.

"Who are your parents?"asked Cassie.

"Uncle Jason"answered Charlotte at once.

"Daddy"answered Derek Oliver.

"Uncle Leo"answered Amelia.

"Dad"answered Colin.

Eric Myers, Leo Cobrett, Jason Scott and Tommy Oliver came out from the back yard.

"Something wrong?"asked Eric.

"NO"answered Colin.

"Why! Are you calling us for?"asked Leo.

"Space rangers wanted to know who are parents were"answered Colin.

"Hello, Jason Scott-first red power ranger"answered Jason.

Laughter could be heard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Laughter could be heard.

"Your related to the first red ranger?"asked Carlos standing there.

"Yes"answered Derek Oliver who glares at the space/astro rangers.

Andros is standing there. "Sorry"answered Andros.

"How many of the kids are rangers?"asked Ashley.

"Well there are only 2 of us so far"answered Trinity Collins.

"Why was my little sister given a morpher? none of your biological parents were rangers"asked Theodore Jarvis Johnson.

"Who owns this place?"asked Cassie.

Foot steps could be heard.

"Justin! What are you doing here?"asked Ashley.

"Ethan James, Billy Cranston and I helped here at the academy"answered Justin.

"Does your dad know?"asked Cassie.

Justin Stewart takes a step back.

"Mr. Stewart was killed 4 months ago"answered Delia James.

"All this time, Justin could have call us"answered Carlos.

"How! Was I supposed to do that? Live in space remember"answered Justin.

"Theodore Jarvis Johnson do your parents know why your missing for the past 6 months?"asked Hannah Bradley.

"NO! They do not need to know about it"answered Theodore Jarvis Johnson.

"That's a shame, because Raven will be staying here at the academy-your parents already know about her becoming a guardian"answered a voice.

"Who said that?"asked Zhane.

A young girl came out of nowhere-wearing her morpher.

"Who in the world are you?"asked Karone.

"Charlotte Scott-I'm sole heir to this academy"answered Charlotte.

mouths were wide open.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

There were many questions about where Raven White was going to be staying at.

"Wait a minute my parents knew that Raven was gonna be a guardian?"answered TJ Johnson.

"Yes! They knew when Raven would become of a certain age she would become a guardian like some of the others here"answered Hannah.

"Charlotte how old are you?"asked Ashley Hammond.

"Were are your parents?"asked Carlos this time.

"My foster parents are deceased, my mother is related to Jason Scott the first red ranger. He's been raising me along with his 3 adopted kids here"answered Charlotte.

"Sorry about your parents"answered Karone.

"Actually I was being fostered here on earth, my father is from KO-35"answered Charlotte.

Karone, Zhane and Andros felt a certain connection with Charlotte.

"So you have no idea who your biological parents are then?"answered TJ.

"My records have been sealed since-I haven't touch them"answered Charlotte.

"Please your upset our cousin here"answered Amanda Scott glaring at the space rangers.

2 months later

Raven was getting her morphers like some of the others were.

Their family members were at the special ceremony

"My baby is getting a morpher"answered Jules Johnson.

Lukas Johnson he's knows everything about Raven White-also knew about her biological parents.

"Wondered what color?"answered Ashley.

Ninja Storm and Thunder Rangers were there also.

"Go Hannah"answered Tori.

"Ya"shouted Dustin.

Hannah glares at the ninja storm rangers.

Amanda Scott she's studying to be a doctor-in her 2nd year, age 23-adopted

Casey Scott-son-age 17 years old-adopted

Nicholas Scott-age 19-years old-adopted

Anna Oliver-age 19-adopted

Emmett Oliver-age 16

Derek Oliver-age 16

Emma Oliver-age 13

"Raven White-Evans"answered Charlotte.

"What"shouted several voices.

Raven was shocked of knowing her last name. "Why is everyone upset about my last name?"asked Raven.

"Your the daughter to Cole Evans the red Wild Force Rangers, that's why you were accept into the solar/ Eltar academy"answered TJ.

Laughter could be heard.

"Raven isn't Cole Evans daughter, but younger cousin on the his dad's side of the family"answered Lukas Johnson.

"How would you know this information given?"asked Carlos.

"My real name is Lukas Evans-Snow-my biological parents are deceased-kept watch over Raven for the past 10 years"answered Lukas.

"Where have you been staying with?"asked Ashley.

Lukas points towards TJ parents. "Your parents knew about my background-kept it a secret"answered Lukas.

Raven was shocked to learned that Lucas her older brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Ashley Hammond, TJ Johnson, Cassie Chen and Carlos turned towards Andros, Karone and Zhane.

"Charlotte never mention who her foster parents were? We could find them"answered Ashley.

"Ashley, leave it alone for now"answered Cassie.

"We could get information about her biological father who he is"answered Carlos pointing it.

"We do know he's from the same planet as you 3"answered Ashley.

Pointing towards Karone, Zhane and Andros.

"Kind of wondered why Charlotte record would be sealed"answered Cassie.

Justin Stewart knew why Charlotte record was sealed for a good reason. He came walking towards them. "Hey! What brings you guys here?"asked Justin.

"Justin where have you been up too?"answered TJ.

"Since the last time you helped us out"answered Cassie.

"Where's your dad at?"asked Carlos.

Justin wasn't sure what to say about his dad. "I have been living with Rocky Desantos for the past 4 yrs now. My dad was killed by a drunk driver"answered Justin.

"So what are you dong here at the school?"asked Ashley.

"I help Ms. Morgan, Ethan James and Haley with the weapons here at the school"answered Justin.

8 days later

Charlotte was looking something up on the private computer in her private office.

She needed answers about her parents.

Getting the information for the past 3 hrs.

I will never know you-ever.

died in the line of duty-as a guardian

Charlotte knew the answers to what she had to tell the others.

Kendall looked up saw Charlotte coming from her private office. "Ms. Scott is everything alright?"asked Kendall.

"I found the answers to my biological parents"answered Charlotte.

"Is it good?"asked Koda.

"No"answered Charlotte.

"We could help you"answered Shelby.

"It involves the space rangers"answered Charlotte.

Charlotte finds the space rangers outside in the courtyard.

Karone knew something was off with Charlotte. "Is something wrong Charlotte?"asked Karone.

"Yes"answered Charlotte.

"What's wrong?"asked Zhane.

"We could help you"answered Tyler.

"My birth parents were named guardians to many missing morphers-to different ranger teams"answered Charlotte.

mouths wide open with shocked.

"Who are your parents?" We know you mention your dad was from KO-35"answered Cassie.

"No! My mother was from KO-35-she is related to the blue space ranger on the first astro ranger team"answered Charlotte.

"Who died in the line of duty"answered Karone.

"What about your dad?"asked Andros.

"I'm not sure about him through, he does have relatives who are alive"answered Charlotte.

"Who are his relatives?"asked Ashley.

"All I know they live in Summer Cove"answered Charlotte.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7;

Ashley Hammond decides to spy at the Summer Cove High School, to see who is Charlotte's biological father. Not knowing she will get in a lot of trouble with the others.

Preston is looking at his computer at the base.

Brody was reading a book for a class.

Levi was playing his guitar.

Calvin and Hayley were drinking a smoothie in the cafeteria.

Sarah was running a little late.

Mick is studying something weird on the computer screens. "That's is strange"answered Mick.

"Mick! Is something wrong?"asked Brody looking up from reading his book.

"Getting a ranger energy at Summer Cove High School"answered Mick.

"We will go check it out"answered Levi.

Preston, Levi and Brody racing out of their secret base.

Sarah sees Hayley and Calvin sitting down, she goes to sit down.

"Hi"answered Sarah.

"Sarah! Did something happen?"asked Hayley.

"I had to walk to school, my hover board broke down"answered Sarah.

Preston walks towards his friends. "Guys! Mick said there's a ranger energy here at the school"whispered Preston.

"OK! Let's go check it out"answered Sarah getting up.

Rookies coming outside of the school.

"Mick! Do you know where?"asked Levi.

Mick is searching on the computer screen. "Energy should be in 25 feet from you"answered Mick.

"Thanks"answered Preston.

Ashley Hammond was standing there-watching the students-not knowing there's a ranger team station there.

(Charlotte was ticked off) comes driving in her special car.

"Wow! Those car is that?"asked Monty.

"I want to go out with that person"answered Victor.

Ashley doesn't know that Charlotte was watching everything going on back at the base in Mystic City.

Trinity Collins was with Charlotte as back up.

"Ashley Hammond! How could you do this?"asked Trinity.

Ashley glares at the two kids. "Someone had to get answers"answered Ashley.

"It's none of your business to begin with"answered Charlotte.

"Charlotte, we need to find your birth parents. I don't need you with a burden to the others"snapped Ashley.

Charlotte eyes flickered.

"Did her eyes just changed colors?"asked Hayley.

"Maybe we should move them away from everyone else here"answered Brody.

Rookies, Mick, Ashley, Charlotte and Trinity were transport back to Mystic City.

"What in the world"shouted Preston.

"Where are we?"asked Calvin.

"Welcome to the Solar/ Eltar Academy"answered Raven White stepping out of nowhere.

"I brought you guys here"answered Amanda Scott walking down a flight of stairs.

"Who are you?"asked Levi.

"Oops!"answered Colin Myers.

Ashley is shouting at Charlotte. "We need to find your birth parents"answered Ashley.

"What makes you think it's the right to do it?"asked Charlotte.

"What does finding Charlotte's birth parents have to be at Summer High School to begin with?"asked Mick.

Amanda Scott looks at Charlotte. "You don't have to tell the rookies anything yet"answered Amanda.

"Rookies"answered Preston.

"Rookies! You are guys are rangers"answered Derek Oliver.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Karone, Andros and Zhane were were summon to the shouting.

"What's going on here?"asked Karone.

Ashley Hammond looks at her boyfriend-Andros. "Talk to Charlotte I did her a favor"answered Ashley.

"By going behind my adopted little's sister back?"snapped Amanda Scott angrily.

"Ashley what did you do?"asked Zhane.

"Who are they?"answered Carlos pointing to the rookies.

"Ninja steel rangers from Summer Cove"answered Sarah.

"Yellow space ranger through it was so important to find Charlotte's birth parents in Summer Cove"answered Colin Myers.

"Ashley! How could you do that"exclaimed Karone.

Ashley turns sightly. "Don't we have the right to help out"answered Ashley.

Charlotte steps. "NO! You said I was a burden the rest of the rangers, that's the reason why went to Summer Cove to begin with"answered Charlotte.

Jason Scott was angry. "How could you say that"answered Jason.

"Charlotte! Maybe you could tell us who your birth parents are, we could help fine them"answered Brody.

"I already found my birth parents"answered Charlotte.

"Who are they?"asked Raven White.

"Doesn't matter anymore'answered Charlotte.

"Does to us, we want to help you"answered Levi.

"Please let us help you"begged Sarah kneeling down.

"I'm related to the red and gold ninja steel rangers, happy now"answered Charlotte walking away from the group.

Levi and Brody looked at each other. "Dad would have told us we had a sister to begin with"answered Levi.

"Unless he didn't know"answered Brody.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Levi and Brody asked their dad-James Romero if they had a little sister.

"Dad! Did you and mom ever have a sister after I was born?"asked Brody.

"No"answered James Romero.

"Does mom have any siblings, who had kids?"asked Levi.

"Yes! She had a younger brother-but they weren't on speaking terms. He was disowned from his family-because married someone else who wasn't from our planet, don't know what happen to him"answered James.

"Thanks"answered Levi.

"Why do you ask?"asked James Romero.

"Our uncle has a daughter who happens to be the purple samurai ranger"answered Brody.

"Jeff Coon doesn't have a daughter"answered James.

"Charlotte mention she was related to the red and gold ninja steel rangers"answered Levi.

4 days later

Charlotte was looking at her family tree in Mystic City.

Foot steps coming towards her.

"Charlotte is right here"answered Amanda Scott.

"Thanks"answered Brody sitting down on the pavement.

"Charlotte! We spoke to our dad, he said your not related to our uncle"answered Levi.

"On our mom's side of the family tree"answered Brody.

"So, How are you related to us?"asked Levi.

Charlotte looks at Levi and Brody. "My birth mother was adopted by her birth parents on earth, she's from KO-35. I have been raised by my foster family who live in Paramora City, they are deceased. Being raised by the first red ranger family right now"answered Charlotte.

"Can you at least give us a name of your birth mom's?"asked Sarah.

"Lavender James"answered Charlotte.

"Is that your mother's adopted name?"asked Calvin.

"Birth name, her adopted name is Lavender James Corbin"answered Charlotte.

Brody sees the looks on Levi face. "Is something wrong?"asked Brody.

"Uh! Nothing"answered Levi standing up and walking away from his friends and brother.

"Well we better head back home"answered Preston.

2 hrs later

Brody and Levi are talking to each other.

"Levi! Something is on your mind what is it?"asked Brody.

"I date a girl named Lavender James well 12 years ago. I had no clue she was pregnant"answered Levi.

"So, your saying that Charlotte could be your daughter?"asked Brody.

"Yes"answered Levi.

"Get a blood test"answered Brody.

Levi gotten a blood test sample from Charlotte and his.

It was positive.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Brody knew that Levi needed to tell the others he's Charlotte's birth father.

"Levi! Brody mention wanted us to know something important"answered Hayley sitting down.

"Just gotten a blood test back 3 hrs ago"answered Levi.

"Blood test for what?"asked Calvin.

"Charlotte Scott is my daughter, her mother was Lavender James Corbin. A girl I dated 12 years ago"answered Levi.

"How could that be possible, were held on the ship for at least over 19 years"answered Preston.

"Something doesn't add up"answered Sarah.

"Maybe we should just ask Charlotte"answered Hayley.

4 hrs later

Ninja steel rangers came to Mystic City.

Charlotte was practicing some drills with the other cadets.

Jason Scott was there among the former rangers, watching their kids.

Hannah noticed they had guests watching them. "Ms. Scott we have visitors"answered Hannah.

Charlotte sees the others, she bows towards the cadets standing there. "Derek, can you take over the training?"asked Charlotte.

"Sure"answered Derek.

Amanda Scott was standing there for support.

"come we shall talk in here"answered Charlotte.

15 minutes later

"There's no way that Levi Romero be your birth father, he was held on a ship for at least over 19 years"answered Hayley.

"I never said my dad was Levi to begin with, my mother was held captive on the ship for over 33 years"answered Charlotte.

"Wait a minute told us that the red and gold ninja steel rangers were related to you"answered Brody.

"My mother was taken captive when she was 10 years old, she stayed strong enough for the sake she was pregnant with me at the time-with the blood she had stole from Odius"answered Charlotte.

Amanda comes walking into the room. "There's something we need to show you rookies"answered Amanda.

"Charlotte where is Lavender right now?"answered Preston.

"Lavender died giving birth to me-that was 13 years ago"answered Charlotte.

"Mention were foster in Paramora City"answered Sarah.

"My foster siblings raised me-since the death of their father-who was a former red samurai ranger"answered Charlotte.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Mentor Ji was watching his rangers practicing outside of their home, he sighs to himself.

Knowing that Lavender had died giving birth to her daughter-Charlotte Maria-also knowing she was a ranger.

"Rangers! that is enough for today"answered mentor Ji.

"Is something wrong?"asked Kevin.

"Have the rest of the day off"answered Mentor Ji heading back inside the house.

Lauren looks at her brother Jayden.

"Something is bothering Mentor Ji"answered Lauren.

"I shall make some food"answered Mia heading towards the kitchen area.

4 hrs later

Knocked on the doorway.

Kevin sees a kid standing there. "Who are you?"asked Kevin.

Charlotte stares at the blue samurai ranger.

Lauren comes from taking a shower.

"Lauren"shouted Charlotte.

Charlotte raced into the house.

Kevin races after her. "Hey! You can't come into the house"yelled Kevin angrily.

Jayden had dropped his apple on the floor, he raced towards Charlotte. "What are you doing here in Paramora City?" Jayden kneeling down.

"The two of you know this kid?"asked Mike-the green samurai ranger.

"Yes! Charlotte has been raised by us-since the death of our dad 13 years ago, has also been living with Jason Scott"answered Lauren.

"Are you hungry?"asked Mia

15 minutes later everyone was seated at the table.

Charlotte takes some things out of her case she was carrying. "I got some things here with me"answered Charlotte taking a sip of her smoothie.

Sees the others making faces of Mia's cooking.

Alarms sounded through out the house.

"Bye"answered Lauren.

"Good Luck"answered Charlotte.

45 minutes later

Samurai rangers were battling a huge fight.


	12. Chapter 12

Meet the Purple Samurai and Purple Ninja Steel Ranger:Part I

Lauren and Jayden Shiba knew that Charlotte was holding onto a big hidden secret from the ninja steel rangers.

Charlotte knew that her foster siblings were the samurai rangers.

"Charlotte, are you alright?"answered Antonio sitting down at the table.

"I don't know what to do"answered Charlotte.

"What are you talking about?"answered Lauren walking into the kitchen.

"Levi Romero is my biological father-my mother had stolen his blood from Odius, she gave me life-well 14 years ago"answered Charlotte.

"Charlotte you listen to us, will always have a home here"answered Jayden hugging his little sister.

"Amanda Scott and I haven't shown the ninja steel rangers about the other missing morpher to their team. But I'm already the purple samurai ranger, but the purple ninja steel morpher chosen me, why?"answered Charlotte.

3 days later

Charlotte was in Mystic City-at the school she had inherited from her sensei.

Ninja Steel Rangers came to the school, they didn't have a choice.

"OK! Why are we here?"answered Calvin.

Amanda Scott turns towards the rookies. "Your here for the sake of my cousin's. Charlotte will need all the support"answered Amanda.

Jason and Tommy's kids were standing in the basement of the dojo.

Hidden behind a door was several keys, with colors.

"Are those ranger morphers here?"asked Preston.

"What's going on?"asked Hayley.

Derek Oliver spoke up. "Yes! Those are the Element Rangers morphers. I'm the black Element Force Ranger"answered Derek.

"Pink"answered Colin Myers.

"Silver"answered Raven White.

"Purple"answered Hannah Bradley.

Charlotte comes walking out of nowhere.

"Charlotte, why are we here?"asked Sarah this time.

"What colors did you guys find in the nexus?"answered Delia James.

"Red"answered Brody

"Gold"answered Levi.

"Blue"answered Preston.

"White"answered Hayley.

"Pink"answered Sarah.

"Yellow"answered Calvin.

"Well there was another morpher that wasn't there to being with"answered Amanda Scott.

Rookies were confused.

"Your looking at the holder of the purple samurai morpher and purple ninja steel morpher"answered Charlotte.

Mouths were wide.

"NO way you can have two morphers"exclaimed Calvin.

"Purple ninja steel morpher chose me, I don't know why?"asked Charlotte leaning against wall in the basement.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

at first the ninja steel rangers weren't sure what to say anything.

Charlotte hasn't shown up at summer cove high school for passed couple days.

"Maybe we should check on Charlotte"whispered hayley.

"Why? Should we be the ones"answered Preston.

"Too see if Charlotte is alright"answered Brody.

"How's Levi taking it? I been he's has a daughter"answered Calvin.

"A daughter who could be lying about having a purple ninja steel morpher to begin with"answered Sarah.

There alarms beeped on their morphers.

Raced to the scene.

When they came to the scene.

Mouths were wide open

"Let her go"shouted Heather Wilson.

Ninja's were everywhere.

"How about no way"answered Dorcas

"We have who we want"answered Hora

They vanished into thin air.

"What is going on here?"asked Levi.

"Who did they want?"asked Hayley.

"Aren't gonna like the answers"answered Raven.

"Try us"answered Calvin.

Racing foot steps coming out no where.

"wait a minute where's Charlotte?"asked Blake.

"Also Hannah?"answered Hunter.

"Dorcas and Hora took Hannah and Charlotte"answered Derek.

"Do you know why?"asked Taylor.

"No! Hora was kicked out of the ninja storm academy, not sure how Dorcas fits in"answered Amanda.

Levi sits down.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Samurai Headquarters

Charlotte was staying with her foster siblings, well since the death of their dad 13 years ago.

Foot steps coming coming into the kitchen.

Mia looks at Charlotte. "What are you doing in the kitchen?"asked Mia.

Charlotte turns around-stares at Mia the pink samurai ranger. "I live here for the past 10 years of my life"answered Charlotte.

"Aren't you supposed to running that school"answered Mia again.

"Not allowed to see my siblings?"answered Charlotte.

on cue Lauren Shiba came racing into the kitchen.

Froze in seeing Charlotte in the kitchen.

"Charlotte is something wrong?"asked Lauren taking a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Is Jayden around?"answered Charlotte.

"He's outside with the guys"answered Emily walking into the room.

"Thanks"answered Charlotte walking out of the kitchen.

Lauren walks after Charlotte.

Emily looks at Mia. "Did I miss something going on here?"answered Emily.

"Not sure, why Charlotte is even here at the house"answered Mia.

Charlotte not sure how to tell Jayden and Lauren about her two morpher combining together as one morpher.

Lauren, Jayden and Charlotte talking in private.

"Charlotte, is something wrong?"answered Jayden.

"Do we have to come to Mystic City?"asked Lauren.

Charlotte leans against the wall. "My purple samurai morpher and ninja steel purple morpher they combined together some how"answered Charlotte.

Mentor Ji was brought into the meeting. "That has never happen before in generations, keep this as a secret for now"answered Mentor Ji.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Emi Scott-Shiba knew deep down that Charlotte has lived with her foster siblings-Lauren and Jayden Shiba for over 12 years of her life.

Both of them live with Jason Scott the first red ranger on earth.

Jason Scott's Family Members:

Alexander Scott-age 22-adopted through

Anna Scott-age 19 years old-engaged to be married to Nicholas Oliver-age 19 years old

Nina Scott-age 17 years old

Amanda Scott-age 17 years old

Emi Scott-recently adopted by Jason Scott-age 14 years old

Tommy Oliver family members

Harrison Oliver-age 23-adopted

Issac Oliver-age 21-adopted

Evan Hillard-mother is Katherine Hillard-he lives with his dad Dr. Tommy Oliver.

Nicholas Oliver-age 19 Years old

Brianna Oliver-age 15 years old

Derek Oliver-age 15 years old

"Do you think Charlotte will be alright?"asked Emi.

"Emi what are you talking about?"asked Derek.

"Charlotte isn't even here she went to Paramora City to visited her foster siblings"answered Issac Oliver.

"Emi is something wrong?"asked Anna Scott.

"Charlotte beholds a purple samurai ranger morpher and purple ninja steel morpher"answered Emi.

"Well Uncle Tommy has had 4 different colors, but for different teams through"answered Nina Scott.

"Does anyone else know about her morphers to begin with?"asked Derek Oliver.

"NO! I believe Charlotte was gonna tell her foster siblings about it"answered Harrison Oliver.


End file.
